Locking For Privacy
by The muse of fan fiction
Summary: So I joined a commuinty supporting LoLu of fairy tail. Lucy wants some privacy for her and loke. With erza's help she team natsu proofs her locks. loke is all for what she bought on her shopping trip


It was an overcast day in the town of Magnolia. It was also the rare day off for team Natsu. The two female members of the team were walking up to Lucy's house. Both of them carrying many shopping bags.

"Erza thank you so much for helping me today." Said the cheery blonde hair celestial mage towards the redhaired woman.

"It's no problem Lucy. Honestly I think it's time you got those locks fixed." Replied Erza.

"Yeah it's okay kind of when you do it. I mean you don't really go through my things or destroy the house." Inputted the blonde reasoning a small smile from Erza.

"I guess you're right." Smirked Erza. The two girls approached the blondes door who quickly unlocked it allowing the two female mages to go inside.

"All right let's start with your window." Erza commanded leaving no room for argument.

It had taken two hours but the two women were finally done. "All right now my house is officially team Natsu proof." Squealed Lucy. "Oh I almost forgot Erza this is for you." Said Lucy grabbing something from the top drawer of her desk and handing it to Erza. "It's the key to the house. I know I can trust you with it since you're the only one who actually respects my privacy." Beamed Lucy.

"Lucy,I don't know what to say." Gasped the redhead,

"You don't see anything. It was nice hanging out with you today." Lucy said.

"Yes I had an enjoyable experience too." Replied Erza. "Well I better be getting back home. I need to put away my purchases. See you tomorrow at the guild" said Erza as she left the blonde's house. "Oh Lucy I forgot I would go with the gold one." Added the redhead before she departed. Leaving the celestial mage in a deep red blush knowing exactly what her friend meant. Turning towards the clock on the wall she decided to get dressed and her new purchase. She can't help but wonder what his reaction would be when he saw her where this.

The next morning at the guild Natsu and happy wearing a foul mood. They were explained to Gray what was the problem.

"And no matter what we tried we can get the stupid window open. To make matters worse happy can fly in through the chimney and the curtains were all drawn." Pouted Natsu.

"Maybe she wanted privacy." Supplied gray.

"Natsu gray look it's loke." Exclaimed happy looking towards the doors direction. Sure enough the lion celestial spirit was at the doorway at the Guildhall.

"Hey man how's it going?" Greeted Gray.

"Hey man it's going good. Thought I'd stop by and see the guild today." Answered loke.

"Hey loke I think we should fight after all I heard you got new powers." Called Natsu.

"I don't know Natsu." Answered loke.

"If you're looking for Lucy, loke she's over there with Erza and Mirajane." Gray nodded over to the bar.

"Come on loke fight me." Yelled Natsu "I'm all fired up."

"Will you shut up Natsu." Barked Gray. "Why do you always want to go and pick a fight with someone Ash for brain."

"What you call me, droopy drawers." Bellowed Natsu drawing upon Jake Gray throwing him across the room smack into Elfman.

"Oh it's on now fire breath." Yelled the ice mage. And soon the bar was encased with fighting.

Loke dodge the punches and kicks and bodies being thrown across the Guildhall as he made his way over to his master.

"Excuse me Mirajane I'm going to need to take Lucy from you." He winked at the barmaid scooping Lucy up into his arms and caring her out the door dodging the fighting Guildmates. Lucy herself was beside herself.

"Loke put me down I can walk." She cried.

"Oh but my lioness, it seems that your team is unable to go on a mission today meaning you're all mine." Purred the lion spirit.

'Thank goodness me and Erza had team Natsu proofed my locks.' Thought the celestial mage. Before she had a wicked grin light up her face."Oh loke I know you liked the gold lingerie I had on. But I think you can absolutely adore the Leo constellation négligée I got." She teased. Only to have the lion spirit attack her lips grabbing her keys and long mocking her front door he pushed her inside and slammed the door shut making sure to lock the door behind them.

Back at the guild Erza smart that's the couple had left. Their relationship was can have a lots of ups and down. But Erza knew she wasn't alone to make sure that the couple got happily ever after. After all Levy was just getting back from a mission to find out if there was a way to extend a celestial mage's life force to match that of one of their spirits. She smiled as she returned to eating her favorite cake.


End file.
